


Staying in Bed (Isn't as Fun as it Sounds)

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Drabble, F/F, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, Pet Names, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Hopehatesstaying in bed. Well,thiskind of staying in bed, anyway.





	Staying in Bed (Isn't as Fun as it Sounds)

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 12 - “I hate you.”

"I hate you."

"No you doooooon't," Darcy sang, moving from one side of Hope's bed to the other and scooting back the flowers Scott and Cassie had sent to make room from some new ones her dad had just brought.

"I  _ feel _ fine," Hope insisted.

"That's because of the drugs, DarlingFace," Darcy told her.

"Let me get up and I'll prove it," Hope growled.

"Sorry!" Darcy chirped. "The doctor said, 'easily healed nerve damage,' SweetBuns, ' _ as long as you stay in bed _ .' And I want you moving  _ later _ more than I want you moving  _ now _ ."

Hope blushed, then sighed. "Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope gets better and pays Darcy back for all the complaining while she was recovering.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170800324473/staying-in-bed-isnt-as-fun-as-it-sounds)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
